petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas
Note: This page is about a real world topic, but includes some fictional aspects related to Christmas. Christmas is an annual holiday celebrated in most countries on Earth. While primarily a Christian holiday, it has many non-religious aspects to it. Christmas is often celebrated throughout the entire month of December. Specific days associated with Christmas are: *The four Sundays of Advent (four consecutive Sundays, 5th-2nd to last Sundays of the year) *Christmas Eve (December 24) *Christmas Day (December 25) *Boxing Day (December 26) Many countries have a day off on Christmas, and schools often have a Christmas break (or winter break) which overlaps with Christmas. Traditions Decorating One part of Christmas around the world is decorating. Typical Christmas decorations include Christmas trees, wreaths and candles. Christmas is associated with the colors red, green and white. Some countries have a tradition of hanging stockings near a fireplace. These stockings are filled with small gifts. Presents Presents are possibly the most well-known aspect of Christmas, especially among young children. Typical Christmas tradition is to say that Christmas presents are delivered by Santa Claus (also known as Father Christmas). In these cases, either presents are placed in the house at night when children are sleeping or someone dresses up as Santa Claus. It is also possible to give presents more casually. Santa Claus and Elves Christmas elves, distinct from House-elves, the Elves from Arda and other types of elves, are a supernatural species native to the northern parts of Earth, and are almost exclusively known for their association with Santa Claus and Christmas. They are human-like in appearance, and they have a skill to change size at will, and to create items. Unbeknownst to the normal human population, Santa Claus was a real Christmas elf, in fact several ones. It was a title rather than a real name, passed down in generations. At some point by the 19th century, a Christmas elf started a tradition of giving presents to many people all around the world on Christmas, inspired by a few aspects of history and folklore, such as Saint Nicholas, a 4th century gift giver. He declared himself to be the first Santa Claus. He continued giving presents to random people all over the world, and became by far the most famous Christmas elf in the world. He claimed he could eventually get into every house in the world in just one night. However, he caught the attention of many people and supernaturals around the world, and as the constant appearance of presents and the flying reindeer caught too much attention, he was forced to give up his tradition of giving away presents to normal people. As such, he moved to the North Pole, where he could avoid attention as much as possible. The effects of Santa Claus were enough for humans to continue traditions involving him. Despite the fact that they could no longer deliver presents around the world, the Christmas elves continued their tradition of having a Santa Claus, and considered Christmas their biggest holiday. They still gave presents to people occasionally, but to avoid suspicion, they only gave presents to people who knew them personally. In the 1920s, partially due to Global Warming and partially due to North Pole exploration, Santa Claus and his group of Christmas elves and flying reindeer moved to Korvatunturi, a fell in Finland near the border of Russia away from human population. Known Christmas Celebrations List of all known Christmas celebrations relevant to Star's universe. Annual Every year since Christmas started getting celebrated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school have its students at least two weeks of Christmas holidays, lasting from before Christmas Eve to after New Year's Day. During this period of time, students could either leave the school to celebrate Christmas with family or friends or stay at the school and attend the Christmas Feast. During the Christmas holidays, there were no classes. 1970s At least once during Elena Jenkins's childhood, she spent the Christmas with her family, including Jacob, who had returned home from Hogwarts that year. Their mother placed Christmas presents near both of their beds until they were nearly fully covered by presents. However, after Jacob went missing in 1981, Christmas with the family was no longer the same. 1980s In the 1980s, after Elena started attending Hogwarts, Celeste spent her Christmases with her relatives in America. Due to this, Elena stayed at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays. Growing up with the Dursleys, Harry Potter did not get to celebrate Christmas properly in his childhood. One of the few Christmas presents he received were dog biscuits from Aunt Marge, while the spoiled Dudley Dursley received a computerized robot from her. 1984 Rowan Khanna received a Wizard's Chess set from her parents. She played Wizard's Chess with Elena Jenkins during the following years on a few occasions. 1986 In 1986, only seven students stayed at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays. Most of the staff stayed at Hogwarts, although Severus Snape went home, presumably to watch snow fall in peace as was his Christmas tradition. That year, six of the students staying at Hogwarts (Elena Jenkins, Rowan Khanna, Penny Haywood, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks) decided to give presents to one another. Merula Snyde, the seventh student staying, refused to join the celebration, but eventually joined for just a bit. Molly and Arthur Weasley visited Hogwarts after their children Fred and George set up a dungbomb at their home during family dinner. Elena cast the Snowflake-Making Charm, taught to her by Merula Snyde, as part of the Christmas experience. Presents: 1988 Before Christmas, Elena Jenkins spent some time helping Albus Dumbledore with Christmas decorations along with Rowan, Bill, Penny and a Gryffindor boy. That year, Bill spent Christmas at the Burrow with his family as it was his final year at Hogwarts and he was unsure if he could return the following years, but Percy and Charlie stayed behind, as Scabbers was missing. Elena, Jae Kim and Ben Copper were also among the students who stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. 1989 Like the previous year, Elena and some other students helped with Christmas decorating. Bill Weasley, despite no longer attending the school, helped as well during his times off from work as a Curse-Breaker. Bill stayed for a little longer than the students, but planned to go to the Burrow by Christmas Eve. Elena and Merula were among the few students who did not have any plans for Christmas. Bill invited the two to come to the Burrow with him. Elena was happy to come, but Merula refused, saying she would prefer to celebrate Christmas alone. She came to regret this decision, but did not admit it. Elena wanted to cast a snowflake spell all the way to the Burrow, but instead caused a blizzard which blocked the Hogwarts Express. Not wanting Bill and Elena to stay at Hogwarts, Charlie took his father's flying car and flew all the way to Hogwarts to get the two. Merula, not wanting to stay alone or admit to the others that she wanted to join them, stole a part of the car, preventing the others from leaving. Elena found out about this, and got Merula to return the stolen part. Bill and the four students came to the Burrow on Christmas Eve. Presents: 1991 Harry Potter spent Christmas at Hogwarts, and had his first proper Christmas. Ron, Fred, George and Percy Weasley also stayed at Hogwarts, while Hermione Granger returned home. Harry Potter received proper Christmas presents for the first time, including the Cloak of Invisibility, which had belonged to his father. 1992 Due to the recent petrifications, the majority of Hogwarts students returned home that year. Draco Malfoy was one of the very few students who stayed, along with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger also stayed so they could question Draco to determine whether he was the heir of Slytherin while disguised using Polyjuice Potion. Presents: 1993 1994 1995 1996 2004 Sonic and Sally spent Christmas together. 2011 Spyro spent Christmas with his friends Sparx, Flame and Ember near a decorated Christmas tree outside. However, their celebration was interrupted by an announcement by Malefor that he would destroy the world in 68 days. The four then stopped celebrating and tried to come up with a plan to stop him. 2012 In 2012, Alina Koskinen's parents spent Christmas on a cruise ship. Originally, Alina was supposed to come with them but due to aliens invading Earth, Alina had to stay behind, and spent Christmas with Moona Viljanen's family instead. Moona spent Christmas at her home along with her family Victoria, Oliver, Leena and Pinja Viljanen, as well as her friends Bree Tanner, Alina and Ilona, and Bree's "aunt" Erika. Ilona's father, the real Santa Claus, also came to deliver presents, but to keep the secret, Moona's family members did not know it was the real Santa, instead thinking it was simply a man dressed up. 2014 Amy Rose and Silver Star held a Christmas themed wedding on December 21. Category:Real World